Criminel
by holmes-irene
Summary: Un détective devenu criminel, drôle d'idée.


Voilà une petite histoire écrite rapidement! L'idée m'est venu en écoutant la chanson Criminal de Brytney Spears ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! J'attend vos avis! :)

* * *

Il n'est pas rare que les hommes se battant pour le bien passe de l'autre côté. Mais lui ! Qui aurait pu croire que lui changerait de bord ? Qui aurait pu croire sa …

Tout commença quelque mois plus tôt, Watson donna rendez-vous au détective dans un bar de Londres lui expliquant qu'il avait une grande nouvelle à lui apprendre. Holmes se rendit impatient de savoir ce qu'avait à lui dire Watson. Malheureusement son enthousiasme s'estompa vite en apprenant la nouvelle. Watson annonça à son ami qu'il déménageait avec Mary à l'autre bout du pays, vous vous en doutez bien Holmes ne prit pas cette nouvelle de la meilleure des façons. Le soir même le détective toujours furieux après Watson, reçu la visite d'une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun et ondulés. L'arrivée de cette femme était le meilleur remède pour remonter la morale d'Holmes… Où pas ! Evidemment comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seul ce pauvre Sherlock eu le droit à une seconde mauvaise nouvelle. La jeune femme lui annonça qu'elle ne reviendrait plus à Londres, qu'ils ne se verraient plus. Elle lui avoua être tombée sous le charme d'un homme que lui avait présenté sa mère. Ce qui étonna le détective qui connaissant la jeune femme. Holmes était furieux. Le problème n'était pas le mariage mais c'était le fait que sa Irène soit tombée amoureuse d'un autre. La visite de la jeune femme était en quelque sorte un adieu qu'elle venait faire au détective. Bien sûr se fut dur pour Irène de faire cette adieu à Holmes mais elle se sentait obligée, elle avait peur qu'en continuant de le voir elle retomberait sous son charme.

Son meilleur ami puis cette femme, celle qu'il aimait en secret, tous les deux qui le laissait tomber, c'était un cauchemar ?! La vie d'Holmes avait brutalement changée. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Les enquêtes, les énigmes à résoudre… Plus rien ne l'intéressait. Au fil des mois l'argent se fit rare pour le détective qui avait quasiment tout perdu.

Le détective passait beaucoup de temps dans les bars de Londres, il fit la connaissance de quelque habitué. Un beau jour l'un d'eux demanda un service peut commun au détective.

« Bien monsieur Holmes, je vais être bref. Je connais votre tallent c'est pour cela que je m'adresse à vous. S'il y a une personne capable de m'aider c'est bien vous. »

Perplexe de ce qu'avait à lui demander cet homme, Holmes demanda plus d'explications.

« Cela fait maintenant deux ans que mon frère a été emprisonné. Aidez-moi monsieur Holmes, je vous en conjure. »

Quelle ironie, cette homme lui demandait de faire évader son frère, à lui qui habituellement envoie les malfrats à l'ombre. Il fallut une bonne dizaine de jours pour prendre sa décision. Le détective accepta l'offre de cet homme qui lui promit une belle somme d'argent en retour.

Bien sûr ce ne fut gère difficile pour notre chère Holmes. En quelque heure l'homme était libre et retrouva son frère qui paya grassement le détective, conscient de son tallent les deux frères lui proposèrent un job. Bien qu'illégal, Holmes accepta la proposition des deux hommes.

Rapidement la réputation du grand Sherlock Holmes changea. Le plus grand détective devint le plus grand criminel. Tous les journaux parlait de lui, des avis de recherche était placarder dans toute les grandes rues de la ville.

Etant retournée dans son village natale Irène vivait pleinement sa vie de jeune mariée. Le premier mois la jeune femme vivait un véritable conte de fée. Mais comme vous vous en doutez les mois suivant ne furent guère identique. Notre chère Irène commençait à se lasser de cette vie de princesse, à vrai dire, le détective hantait de plus en plus ses pensées, elle en venait à le maudire, malgré la distance qui les séparait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensée jour et nuit à lui.

Ce fut un dimanche qu'elle apprit le nouveau passe-temps de son détective préféré. Elle et son mari étaient invités à dîner chez madame Adler, la mère de la jeune femme. Elle ne se souvenait plus comment le sujet Holmes fut aborder, se devait être sa mère qui commença à parler de lui.

« Regardez-moi ça ! Nous ne pouvons plus faire confiance à personne » Dit-elle en agitant le journal sous le nez de sa fille et de son nouveau gendre.

« Un détective devenu voleur et tueur quelle honte. » Ajouta la femme.

Voyant le nom qui figurait sur le journal Irène frôla le malaise. « _Ce n'est pas possible…_ » Pensa-elle. Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bat.

Les jours qui suivirent la jeune femme pensait sans cesse au détective, songeant que c'était sa faute s'il avait dérapé à ce point-là. Constatent le mal-être de sa fille, madame Adler lui demanda des explications. Irène ne savait pas comment lui dire. Comment expliquer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour l'ex détective, devenu un des hommes les plus rechercher du pays.

« Tu sais, se détective… »

« Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ?! »

« Je le connais, il n'est pas comme on le décrit… »

« Cet homme est un assassin et criminel, il mérite la peine de mort. »

Irène voulu prendre la défense d'Holmes mais elle connaissait sa mère, ça ne servirai à rien et puis elle avait peut-être raison, Holmes n'était peut-être pas comme elle le pensait. Elle laissa passer quelque jour, essayant d'oublier le détective mais rien n'y faisait. Ce sentent de plus en plus coupable Irène prit le minimum d'affaire qu'il lui fallait puis quitta la maison dans laquelle elle vivait avec son mari, laissant uniquement une lettre à sa mère.

Inquiète, madame Adler décida de retrouver ce fameux Sherlock Holmes, espérant ainsi retrouver sa fille. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la trace d'Holmes, qui fumait assit au bord d'un pont, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, comme s'il se préparait à sauter dans le vide présent devant lui.

« Sherlock Holmes ? »

Holmes se tourna doucement vers son interlocutrice.

« Ne sautez pas. »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » Répond-il tout en se retournant fasse au vide.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Madame Adler. »

« Adler ?! »

« Ma fille a disparu et ce par votre faute. »

Holmes rigola fasse à l'accusation de la femme.

« Ça m'importe peu qu'elle ait disparu. »

« Retrouvez là, vous savez mieux où elle peut être que moi. » Ordonna madame Adler avant de partir.

Il lui fallait maintenant trouver Irène ce qui ne fut pas difficile, il savait où elle se rendait à chacun de ses retours à Londres. En effet la jeune femme aimait beaucoup marcher au bord du fleuve et admirer le paysage et les bateaux.

Holmes s'y rendit persuader de retrouver Irène. Il ne mit longtemps à l'apercevoir, elle était installée sur un banc. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et s'arrêta derrière la jeune femme.

« Votre réputation a drôlement changé Holmes. »

Holmes ne répondit pas et continua à regarder Irène qui se leva pour se mettre en face de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous Holmes, vous avez perdu la tête ?! Vous êtes recherchez par toutes les polices de Londres. » S'énerva Irène

« Qu'est-ce que ça change, vous n'êtes pas concerné. »

« Vous risquez d'être condamné… »

« Vous vous inquiétez maintenant ? »

« Holmes… »

« Le jour ou cet homme m'a demander ce service, j'en ai parlé à Lestrade, il m'a demandé de faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé et de rester avec eux afin de les coincés tous les deux. Je ne suis pas vraiment rechercher par Scotland Yard. »

Irène se sentait bête d'avoir pensée qu'Holmes pouvait être devenu un criminel, mais sa la rassurait.

« Votre mère vous cherche. Elle est au Grand Hôtel. »

Après avoir transmis le message à la jeune femme, Holmes s'éloigna, Irène le rappela mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il crevait d'envie de rester avec elle mais elle l'avait laissé tomber, il n'allait pas lui pardonner comme ça.

La jeune femme voyait bien qu'Holmes lui en voulait. Elle rejoignit donc sa mère à l'hôtel, sur le chemin elle croisa Watson, lui aussi inquiet de la situation d'Holmes. Elle lui expliqua qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec la justice.

« Je vois, ça me rassure. Et savez où il se trouve ? »

« Vous venez de le louper, cela dit, c'est peut être mieux. Il a l'air très remontés contre nous. »

« Il a toujours été rancunier… »

La jeune femme quitta le médecin et rejoignit sa mère.

« Irène tu m'as inquiétée à partir sans rien dire ! Où est-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il est partit. »

« Il aura beau fuir, j'ai prévenu les autorités qu'il était en ville. »

« Personne ne le cherchera, il n'a rien fait, c'est un des inspecteurs qui lui a demandé de faire ça pour pouvoir arrêter ces deux complices. » Expliqua Irène exaspérée du comportement de sa mère.

« Alors pourquoi est-il partit ? »

« Il m'en veut. »

Après plus d'explications madame Adler trouva Holmes, bien décidée à lui faire oublier le faut pas de sa fille.

Voyant la femme approcher Holmes soupira. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un peu de paix, mais entre les Adler, Lestrade et Watson qui le cherche, le pauvre détective n'était pas tranquille.

« Je l'ai trouvé, maintenant débrouillez-vous ! »

« Allons calmez-vous ! »

Elle sortit une feuille de son mentaux et la tendis au détective.

« Les criminels doivent acceptez la responsabilité de leurs actes. »

« Je n'en veut pas » Dit-il en repoussant le bout de papier. « Et puis arrêtez avec ça, je ne suis pas un criminel sinon croyez-vous que je serais ici ? »

« Si, vous en êtes un, vous avez volé une partit de ma fille. Maintenant prenez sur vous et arrêtez vos enfantillages. »

Madame Adler posa la lettre sur la table à laquelle était assis Holmes et partit. Ce dernier pris le bout de papier qu'il déplia, il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'Irène.

_« C'est un escroc et un dupeur, il n'est pas du tout bon._

_C'est un hypocrite, il ment, il triche, il n'est pas fiable._

_Il n'a pas de conscience, il n'en a aucune. »_

_Tu dis qu'il est mauvais mais tu te trompes, je le connais._

_Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je suis bien. _

_C'est de lui que je rêve, c'est à lui que je pense. _

_Je sais que tu veux que je reste à l'écart,_

_Mais maman, si c'est comme ça,_

_Je suis amoureuse d'un criminel._

_Où qu'il ira j'irai, ce qu'il fera je ferais._

_Peut m'importe, je le suivrai._

_Maman s'il te plait ne m'en veut pas, _

_C'est lui que j'aime._

Les mots écrits sur cette feuille lui firent prendre conscience qu'elle tenait à lui, malgré son adieu. Aujourd'hui elle était revenue pour lui et rien que pour lui.

Toujours désorienter, il rentra chez lui. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'y était pas retourné, madame Hudson fut surprise de le voir.

« Monsieur Holmes, enfin ! Il y a le Docteur Watson qui est venu tout à l'heure, il est à votre recherche. »

« Plus tard. »

Holmes passa la porte de son appartement, il la vie, assise, elle semblait l'attendre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait s'approcher, tout oublier, mais il lui en voulait trop pour. Pourquoi devait-il lui pardonné si facilement ? Elle était venue essayée d'arranger les choses, de toute évidence elle ne savait pas que sa mère avait revu le détective entre temps.

La jeune femme s'excusa et tentait d'expliqué ses choix. Holmes la regardait, il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, l'embrasser, tout oublier…

« Holmes ? Holmes ! Vous m'écoutez ? »

Il n'avait pas vu Irène s'approcher tant il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en se rendant compte de la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Il ne voulait pas lui pardonnée aussi facilement. Il ne devait pas craquer, mais comment résister face à elle.

« Holmes, vous savez, Watson s'en veut, vous devriez allez le voir… »

« Il peut attendre un peu. » Holmes embrassa Irène. Il savait qu'il ne tiendra pas alors pourquoi continuer à essayer de résister. Et puis ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait plus embrassée, ça devenait insoutenable.

Irène déboutonna la chemise d'Holmes qui voulut la retirer au plus vite pour mieux sentir la jeune femme contre lui. Au même moment Watson entra dans l'appartement. Irène sursauta, gênée, contrairement à Holmes qui lui était tout sauf gêné.

« Excusez-moi, je voulais vous voir Holmes, mais je repasserais plus tard… »

Holmes lâcha Irène et s'approcha de Watson. « Je vous écoute. »

« Non, non je reviens plus tard… Ravis que sa se soit arranger miss Adler. »

« Oh, vous êtes jaloux Watson ? Vous savez je peux aussi vous faire un petit bisou … » répondit le détective ravi de pouvoir embêter se pauvre docteur.

« Non, ça ira Holmes… »

« Vous n'aviez pas quelque chose à me dire Watson ? » Demanda Holmes impatient que son ami s'excuse.

« Excusez-moi… »

« Hm… Sa me parait un peu facile… »

« Pour me faire pardonner je vous invite tous les deux au Palm Waes ce soir… 20 heures, ça vous va ? »

Watson quitta l'appartement sous les yeux fiers d'Holmes.

Les deux amants reprenaient où ils c'étaient arrêtés, heureux de s'être enfin retrouver après des mois l'un sans l'autre.


End file.
